That One Thing
by jiggermole
Summary: An atrocity has been recorded in Jump city. Can the Titans help the victim, and what choices will that victim make.[complete]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the teen titans so this is all a figment of my imagination.

I tried to set it shortly after Cyborg infiltrated the Hive. Reading and Reviewing are welcome. And the only way a flame can hurt me is by me rolling it up and sticking it in my eye, so feel free.

* * *

The Teen Titans gathered around the pizza parlor's table celebrating another victory as they usually did. The calm, masked eyes of Robin swept his team as they waited for their pizzas. "Good work to day. Just the mission to keep us on our toes."

Cyborg grinned, "Boo-ya!" One really couldn't call him a black man anymore than they could call him a man. Robbed of his young adult life by an accident, his father had no choice but to test all the prototype cybernetics he could invent to save his child. Though alive he was shunned by his comunity. When he found the titans and began fighting crime with them his father showed him his pride. And acceptance. Cyborg made for a very stable and reliable member of the team.

"At least I didn't get hit with a girder this time." Beastboy sighed. The little changeling smiled slightly. The young man was a deep forest green, everything on him was green. His skin color made him an obvious choice for ridicule, but the Titans gave him a home. His ability to change into any animal he could think of made him one of the most versitile members of the team.

"Yes, friend Robin. A good exercise it has been." Starfire beamed. Alien. Orange skin, green in green eyes, and the redest of red hair made her quite recognizable. And also made her stick out like a sore thumb. Befriending the Titans allowed her to explore the many nuances of earth society while helping to destroy some of the more nasty portions of it. Her strength, and her bolts of energy called starbolts fired from her hands all depend of her calling up strong emotions.

Where strong emotions helped starfire they only hindered Raven. Being part deamon, she had to maintain strict control of her emotions. If not she could not control the magical abilities she wielded. And eaven with her strangle hold on her emotions her powers were incredible.

The banter continued untill the three pizzas arrived. Beast Boy glared as Cyborg took a large bite of the meaty goodness in his hands. Grumbling, Beast Boy ate his tofu pizza. Beastboy maintained being a strict vegetarian due to him being all of the animals Cyborg was currently eating. Their friendship did not prevent him from continuing his near evangelical attempt to convert the titans to vegetarians, or the constant arguing with Cyborg. The remainder of the Titans shared the Cheese pizza and sampled the other two's. All of the other Titans cringed as Starfire slathered her peices with mustard. She grinned broadly, "Most Glorious friends. You should try." Everyone declined her offer.

Robin slowly ate his peice and watched his fellow Titans with a smile. He frowned when he noticed the look on Raven's face. "What is it Raven?" He asked.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Raven asked and she motioned for silence.

"Hear what?" Beastboy asked.

Raven turned her gaze to an alleyway. Robin hearing, something, turned as well. Just intime to see a bright pink flash of light. "Titans Go!"

He lept from the railing and ran to the alley opening. He motioned for Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy to hang back. Raven and he cautiously approached the alleyway. Robin looked into the alleyway with only slightly hidden disgust. A rather young woman was struggling to her feet. The remanents of her clothes tied cruelly around her wrists. Her entire body including the surrounding alleyway was covered in gore. Human gore. She turned to see Robin. "STAY AWAY!" She shouted. She began repeating those words softly. Robin recognized her as Jinx from the hive.

Robin landed from where she was floating and pulled back her hood. "Were here to help. Just calm down." Raven slowly approached.

"I killed them. I can do it again." Jinx spoke rapidly. She was frightened and scared. Tears flowed freely. Only having one of her pigtails still up made her look almost deranged. Finally she fell to her knees as her eyes rolled back into her head. Robin rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

Using a knive from his belt he cut her bonds. He took his cape off and draped it across her body. He gently lifted her and left the alley. Cyborg was the first to respond. "JINX!" He turned to Robin. "What happened!"

Raven vomited. Cyborg knew that was bad. If Raven was disturbed, the universe they knew was breaking down. Robin cut the silence. "You knew her better than the rest of us. Get her to the hospital. Raven go with him in case the doctors need to subdue her magic. The rest of us will stay here and search the area with the cops. We aren't really equiped for this type of investigation." Cyborg nodded, as did Raven before rushing to the T-car.

Robin stifled his own urge to vomit as he looked back into the alley. Beastboy and Starfire approached. "What happened to enemy Jinx?" Starfire asked innocently.

"She just crossed the line into being a killer." Robin shook his head. "I can't blame her though. I would have killed them too." He looked at Starfire. "Especially after they did what they did to her."

Beastboy breathed in sharply. "You mean they..." Robin nodded. "Geez." He was silent. "I'll call the cops. This is bad." He muttered as he walked to the pizza parlor.

Starfire's perpetual smile faded. "I still do not understand what has happened. Enemy Jinx killed someone, but you say it is justified. Why is killing justified in this case?"

Robin sighed. "What I mean is that this is about the only time I wouldn't dream of charging someone for murder. She was being raped, Starfire." Robin waited until recognition set in. "She couldn't direct or control her magic so she just let it explode out. As you can see it may take some time for the police to tell who is guilty here."

"Why would anyone do such a horrible thing to anyone else?" Starfire's eyes shone with tears.

"A sick person, wanting sick pleasure." Beastboy said as he returned. "A very sick individual."

* * *

Cyborg rushed Jinx into the emergency room ignoring the blood that soaked the front seat of the T-car. He found an empty gourney and began yelling for a doctor. He breifly explained what happened to her and the nurses took her away. Raven guided Cyborg to a seat and began filling out paperwork herself. She finished quickly and sat next to the stunned young man. "She was an enemy, yes, but this is just not right. She isn't that bad at heart. A little misguided, but not that bad." Cyborg spoke quietly.

"I'm sure of it. I assume you're going to stay with her?" Cyborg nodded as he took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go see how the others are doing."

"Here, take the T-car." In a sign of absolute trust, and that he wasn't going anywhere, he handed Raven his keys. "The AI will help, but don't get caught. You still have a few weeks before you can take your test." He gave a slight smile.

Raven reverently took the keys. "Okay. Take care."

* * *

It had been three days since the incident and morale was running low in Titan Tower. Beastboy and Starfire were listless. Raven was ensconced in her room almost all of the time, and Robin hid away in the workout room. Cyborg had stayed at the side of Jinx. She had fallen into a coma. Doctors said it must have been from the shock of releasing all of her powers, or just the shock of what happened to her. It didn't matter she was still not waking up.

Robin had had enough of the mopiness. He knocked lightly on Raven's door. He waited shortly for the familiar pale face to greet him. "Yes?"

"Can you get into other peoples heads?" Robin asked tentatively.

"What like Cy and Beastboy did with my mirror?" Robin nodded. "It isn't easy, but yes. I've been working on it. Why?"

Robin took a deep breath. "You think you could help Jinx?" He paused than quickly added. "If she gets better. Cy will be better, than at least we'll have our team back."

Raven nodded. "I will head over when I'm ready."

* * *

Raven and her emotions entered as a team. Despair, Intelligence, Rudeness, Rage, Courage, Love, Happiness, and Envy all watched with Raven as Jinx replayed the scene in the alley over and over. From the three men grabbing her to when Robin and Raven showed up. Jinx dressed as she normally was watched the scene impassively. "You know that isn't going to help matters any." Raven said impassively.

Jinx jerked around. "What the hell are you doing in my dream?" She almost screamed.

"Actually your in a coma." Intelligence said.

"A coma?" She asked woddenly.

"Yeah, ya know when you're completely cut off from the world." Rudeness said. "Your vitals are slowing down. You might want to wake up before you die."

"Why are you in my mind?"

"Cause we're trying to help you out." Raven said. "Could you please cut the playback. I already saw the aftermath. This playback is pointless."

"It will only lead to a sense of self loathing and guilt. Both of which are completely unjustified." Intelligence stated.

"Just let me die. I can't live after this." She absently waved to her playback.

"You're probably right. It is much easier to give up." Despair spoke softly.

Courage walked up and slapped Jinx. "Death is never an option."

Rudness stepped forward, "Hey, bitch. You think your the only one that cares if you live or die?"

Jinx screamed back, "No one cares about me! Why should they? I'm a criminal, and now a killer. I've never killed anyone. Now I have. No one will forgive me."

"Actually the courts have already ruled it self defense. You have no charges." Intellegence stated. "Most people consider it a public service."

"Besides you self loathing dolt," Rudeness opened a small viewing window and focused on Cyborg sleeping in a chair holding her hand, "At lest one other person will give a shit if you live or die."

Jinx looked at the image reverently as she held a hand to her stinging cheek. Small snot bubbles were forming on Cyborgs nose as he snored. Her eyes began to shimmer with pretears. "When he was at the Hive he was cool and all. He eaven took me to the dance as Stone. But then he betrayed the Hive. I thought it was all an act."

Love finally entered the conversation, "It appears that not all of it was a ruse."

Tears began falling down Jinx's face. Raven gripped the side of the image and swung it to herself floating at the foot of Jinx's bed. She sat in the lotus position surrounded by several candles and incense burners. Her face was strained and sweat was pouring down her face. "This whole thing is a lot easier if you can meditate with me. So could you at least wake up. From there I can start helping you like I'm supposed to as your psycologist." Raven spoke softly, but was insistent.

"You're my shrink!" Jinx asked incredulously.

Courage spoke up, "You think she could spend a lifetime dealing with us and not have an idea how the mind works? Bachelors in Criminal Psychology, Boo-Ya! Court appointed to you cause you got freaky magic just like us."

Jinx looked back at the looping scene and it dissolved into the surrounding blackness. "Yeah. I'll try and come out of it."

Raven opened a portal and her emotions began stepping through. Before she left she placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder. "The Titan's will help you through this. I'll help you through it. I have no experience with this in particular, but I have lots when dealing with emotions."

For the first time in a very long while Jinx actually believed the comfort Raven was trying to convey. "Thanks"

Raven stepped through the portal, and settled herself on the floor where she quickly put out the candles and began panting. She took a large gulp of water. She felt like she had run a marathon. She took her discarded cape and wiped the sweat from her eyes.

All of Jinx's monitors started beeping erratically. Blood pressure, heart rate, brain activity, and breathing all jumped dramatically. Responding to the alarms Cyborg woke up. Jinx's eyes flickered open and focused on Raven. Jinx nodded slightly. "Jinx, Jinx, you okay?" Cyborg asked while squeezing her hand.

Jinx nodded again as she began to cry. Raven patted her foot, "I'll be back tomorrow to continue. Rest well." Raven left the room hastily before the nurses could shoo her away.

* * *

Raven slumped onto the comunal couch, exhausted. Robin sat down next to her. "How did it go?"

"She's awake now. Got a long way to go though."

"Oh joy! Jinx has awakened." Starfire grinned and clapped her hands.

"So what was it like in there? In the mind of a criminal?" Beastboy asked.

Raven glared at him. "Doctor patient cofidentiality. Can't talk about it." Beasboy looked put out. He changed into a puppy and gave her the look. "I may only be a seventeen yearold with no practice of my own, but rules and morales are concrete. What goes on in our sessions doesn't go anywhere."

"So, will friend Cyborg be returning to the tower?" Starfire asked floating over.

Raven sighed. "Actually I would prefer he stay there." They all looked shocked.

"Wha'dya mean by that?" Beastboy asked.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment before responding. "She needs an anchor." By the puzzled expressions she felt she needed to explain. "Everyone has an anchor. For us it is mostly Robin here. Something we can all hold on to. We can know that exactly where we are, and that we are going in the right direction. When Slade showed up and you started hiding in your room to try and figure him out our anchor chains slackened. We weren't exactly sure where we were, but were reasonably certain of where we were going." She paused. "In Jinx's case, her chain snapped and she was flung into unknown lands in unknown waters with no direction. What I'm hoping is that Cyborg can give her an anchor. That way she has something to say 'this is right, and this is what I have to do'."

"So your saying that you want Cyborg to show her how to be a good guy?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head, "No, I want Cyborg to be someone she at least knows. To show her she is not alone. Help her come to terms whith the changes. I am going to support her anyway I can. If she wants to go back and be a bad guy, fine. I will help her get back with them."

"What! How can you say that?" Beastboy interupted.

Raven glared at him. "When I agreed to be her Psychologist that became priority number one. Making her see the benefits of being a good guy is a very distant second to helping her regain her sanity. If her sanity requires her to go back to the Hive, I will take her there myself." She glared at Beastboy who hid behind Robin.

* * *

The nurses left Jinx's room once they were satisfied she was physically all right. Cyborg stubbornly refused to leave. They tried to get the guards that guarded her room to physically move him, but after several failed attempts they stopped trying. That didn't mean they couldn't verbally abuse him about his presence.

They were alone now. Jinx looked at him as he sat there still doggedly hanging on to her hand. She inwardly thanked the presence. "I left the Hive you know."

He looked at her. "Why? You seemed to fit in there."

"I did. When I first got there it was fun. The combat room, the training, the learning how to be a villan, it was all fun. After you rubbed Brother Blood in his failure it got worse. Much worse." She sighed, "All the tests were a competition. If you weren't in the top ten you were shocked. Tortured. If you went on a mission and failed you were tortured again. I had to leave."

Cyborg looked at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I stole some stuff and made enough to pay for a nice apartment for a while." She paused. "It was going well untill this happened."

Cyborg squeezed her hand gently. "I didn't mean for all that to happen. I just knew I had to stop Blood from whatever he was doing. The whole good guy bad guy thing. I couldn't let him get away with that."

"It's not your fault. It would have happened eventually."

Cyborg let the silence grow. "It isn't your fault either. What happened to you is possibly the worst thing that can happen to anybody."

Jinx sniffed. Tears began to fall unbidden from her eyes. "I've never killed anyone before. They deserved it, but still."

Cyborg surprised her by leaning over and hugging her. Jinx broke down. Her sobs wracked her body untill she fell asleep from the strain. "I know I lied to you about who I was, but I didn't lie about caring about you." Cyborg whispered quietly to the slumbering sorceress.

* * *

Raven scanned the vitals as she entered the room. Looking better. Cyborg napped still holding Jinx's hand. Quietly she woke up Cyborg. "Hey you should go recharge." She said quietly as he awoke.

Grogily he replied, "I'm fine."

Raven took his right forearm and tapped the display showing a flashing bar. "No, your not. Go recharge I will stay with her." Sensing hesitation she added, "You are useless to her like this. I've got it."

Reluctantly he extricated himself from the chair and left the room. Raven waited for Jinx to awaken. Slowly she came to concusness. Raven waited for her to become fully awake. "Where is Cy?" She asked.

"I ordered him to go recharge his batteries."

Jinx looked almost sad, "Okay. So doc what is the plan."

"I'm not a doctor yet. I'm working on it though." Raven replied. "Today I think we'll partake of some meditation."

"You know I've never meditated." She gave a short laugh. "I may use the same stuff you do, but I've never delved into it the way you have. I've always just used it."

Raven bowed her head as she removed her cape and hood. "It is very usefull. I really don't want to go into that kind of stuff here, but when you're better I can lend you some books if you want."

"What you're not going to try and turn me into a good guy?" Jinx chuckled.

Raven sighed, "Nope. Much to the shock of my friends. They thought I was the crazy one when I said I wouldn't do that."

"So, your really not?"

"I told you I'm here to help you get better. Until that happens I'm not gonna sway either way. If getting you better means taking you back to the hive I'll take you myself."

Jinx's demeanor darkened, "I left there for a good reason. I'm not going back."

"Like I said. Good or evil doesn't matter to me. As my patient you getting better is all I care about."

"Really Raven I would think you would at least try."

"I'm half deamon. I'm more of a gray area. Therefore well suited to telling both sides to back off."

Jinx remained silent for a time. "Good to know. I'm so confused right now."

"Can you sit up?" Raven asked after several moments.

Jinx grunted and sat fully up and crossed her legs. "I'm still sore, but yeah."

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I will guide you to the proper plane then I will join you there with my emotions. Okay?"

"Okay." Jinx breathed deeply and closed her eyes and the clasped her hands tightly in her lap.


	2. A Place To Stay

A Place To Stay.

I don't own the teen titans so this is all a figment of my imagination.

Reading and Reviewing are welcome. And the only way a flame can hurt me is by me rolling it up and sticking it in my eye, so feel free.

* * *

Jinx had eaten he midday meal and rapidly fell asleep. While her mind was on the mend thanks to Raven's help, her body still needed its rest. Apparently the rapists had used a knive because she still had several deep cuts on her body. Raven pulled a small black metal ring from her pocket and restored her right pigtail to its original self. Now her face looked more like the normal Jinx with the exception of the swolen eye, and the self confident grin. Raven sighed as she sat next to her.

Cyborg entered to relieve her a few hours later. He mumbled something about a quick charge while Raven deftly checked that his batteries were at full before she left. She had a long way to go, but it was going well.

Jinx woke up when she heard a faint knock at the door to her room. Cyborg stood and opened the door for the female doctor. She briskly entered leaving Cy to shut the door behind her. The Doctor picked up Jinx's chart and absently flipped through it. "Well I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Her voice was cool and brisk like her manner.

Jinx sniffed. "Good news."

The doctor smiled and settled the charts back into their holder. Cyborg sat back down at Jinx's side. "You're a lucky gal. The final results came in. You're clean. No abnormalities to speak of. And the bad news is we have no physical reason to keep you here." Jinx exhaled the breath she didn't eaven know she was holding. "Yep, no STD's, and you're not pregnant. Very lucky indeed." The doctor rounded the bed and patted her shoulder. "As well as the fact that the guards tell me there are no current warrants out for your arrest. The last one was anulled two days ago. Looks like you have what amounts to a clean slate my girl." The doctor smiled.

Jinx smiled. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Your psycologist says treatment is going well?" Jinx nodded for the Doctor's question. "Excellent. I will leave you and your friend alone for a while. Your release papers will be waiting for you at the nurses station."

Jinx sighed, then her eyes widened a little. "What about the bill?"

The Doctor stopped at the door. "As I understand it, the bill is taken care of." The doctor left.

Jinx looked at Cyborg. He rubbed his head nervously. "Bruce Wayne provides our health insurance. It's a really great one. We can pretty much put anyone we want under coverage, whenever we want. It works out good."

"You guys picked up the tab for me?"

Cyborg nodded. "So, you got a place to stay?"

Jinx frowned. She shook her head, "Nope. I'll find someplace though."

Cyborg grinned. "Why don't you stay at the Tower?"

"I couldn't. You guys have done so much for me, I couldn't impose on you anymore." She paused, "Besides, what would Boy Wonder say?"

Cyborg frowned, "You let me worry about Robin. Besides you would be close to Raven, and well, me."

Jinx started to talk, but cut herself short. She smiled. "I have to get something first, okay?"

Cyborg beamed, "Anything."

* * *

Cyborg led Jinx into the front door. She had replaced the hospital gown with her usual Black dress with purple cowl. She walked gingerly in her boots. As the elevator opened on the common room she let out a breath. Cyborg led her in with an arm around her shoulders. All eyes turned to them, then immediately focused on the five foot two woman at Cyborg's side. Robin stepped forward and looked like he was going to speak, but was cut off as Raven rushed closer to Jinx. 

The leaned over and touched the necklace draped around Jinx's throat. Her finger hissed as it touched the dull metal. Instinctively Raven yanked her hand back and stuck her finger in her mouth. She removed the finger and looked at Jinx's face. "Did you put it on yourself?" Jinx nodded. Raven smiled. "So, you aren't completely untrained with our arts are you." Raven turned, "She's harmless. Her powers are sealed."

"So? She could still be on the payroll of any of our enemies!"

Robin's words were not unexpected. What was unexpected is what Raven did next. "Robin! Stop being paranoid for just once, will you!" Raven yelled. Beastboy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all backed away. Raven had never gotten this mad before. Raven composed herself. "One, she has voluntarily sealed her powers. Unlike the rest of you, both hers and my powers are magic based. 'An iron circlet, drawn round the body, seals the power from everybody.'" Raven quoted. "We are governed by rules. If she put it on herself, she can't take it off. If it doesn't come off she can't use her powers. And two, all she has is her fighting ability remaining. And I would like to think that walking straight into the lions den gives her some credit."

Robin rubbed a hand across his face. "Can I at least restrict her access?" Robin asked tentatively.

"That is your decision." Raven huffed.

Robin nodded. "Acess to the common room, weight room, pool, the room your given, and the elevator between those areas unless escorted. Okay?"

Cyborg gave a reassuring pat to Jinx's shoulder, "I'll get right on it."

"Good." Robin stalked off to his room.

Raven muttered something about having to meditate leaving the rest of the Titans alone. Starfire and Beasboy came out of hiding. "I have never seen Raven blow up like that." Beasboy muttered.

"True, friend Raven was most unpredictable." The frown was quickly replaced with a grin. "Come, ene... guest Jinx. I shall show you to a room. After that I will show you around the tower, with the exception to the areas forbidden to you of course."

"That would be nice. Thanks." Jinx began to let herself be led away, but turned back to Cyborg. "So, let you hadle Robin eh?" The quip was nether scathing, nor hurtful, just playful. So was the small smile. Jinx allowed herself to be pulled along.

"She's looking a lot better." Beasboy commented. He turned back to Cyborg, "So, how is she doing up here?" Beasboy tapped his head. Like all of the Titans they had been doing some reading.

"She'll be all right. Especially with Raven helping her. I don't know if she'll ever be as cocky again, but it isn't gonna tear her up." Cyborg sighed. "I'm hungry. You guys save any pizza?"

Beastboy grinned, "Got plenty of tofu." His eagerness to take up the age old argument was short lived.

"You know? I've never actually tried it. Sure. Let's see what you can do B. B."

Beastboy stared at Cyborg slack jawed for several minutes. "Say what!" He rapped a gloved hand on Cyborg's metal half of a head. "Did she steal your brain or something?"

"No, I've just never tried it." Cyborg shrugged. "I doubt I'll like it, but I'll give you a shot."

Beastboy gave a sly grin. "Well you just sit down and prepare to be blown away!"

* * *

Raven led Jinx up to the roof. "It's a clear night with a good breeze. Starfire should be done watching the sunset, too." 

Up on the roof Starfire was just getting up. As she said the night was clear and the fullmoon was already out bathing the roof in pale light. "Ah, friend Raven, and guest Jinx. You are late for the setting of the sun."

"We are up here to meditate." Jinx explained.

"Oh, joyous. May I join you?" Starfire clasped her hands before her and begged. Starfire had gotten better at it, but her childlike mentality had prevented her from reaching the necessary control Raven had. It was always an interesting session with Starfire though.

"It's up to you, Jinx. If you want we can start working on your magic." Raven diverted Starfires begging.

Confronted by the eyes of Starfire, Jinx caved in. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Excellent. Sea spray is always more effective than incense." Raven picked a spot near the center of the roof. The three girls all assumed a comfortable position. Raven waited for the other two to get relaxed then pulled all three of their minds into the alternate plane she used.

"Can we make it lighter?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed and the black turned into a mute grey. From what they were standing on, Raven created a wall made of bricks. "First we need to actually see what is going on when you use your ability. You've told me that you don't think about it when you do it, right?" Jinx nodded. "First we have to analyze what you actually do. From there we can explore the rest of your talents."

"I've never had control of my power like you do. It worked or it didn't. So I trained my body to compensate. I mean it never just went haywire. Well except for that once." Jinx scowled.

"I know. Anyway. Topple this wall here."

"Isn't my powers still sealed?"

"No, not here. This is a pocket dimension. It is called astral projection. I pulled your spirits here with me. We're fine. Besides Starfire is having a good time." Raven waved at Starfire who was busy cuddling a fluffy grey teddy bear. "To keep her busy."

Jinx chuckled. Then she focused on the wall and swung her arm wide releasing a hot pink arc of energy at the wall. The wall absorbed the energy, and began falling backward. The wall stopped falling half way, however. "What the?"

"I stopped it. I can do anything I choose here." Raven said. She reversed the destruction slowly. She walked over to the wall and watched as the morter on the backside of the wall resolidified. "Neat." Then walked to the other side of the wall as the arc of energy re-emerged from the wall. There she paused it.

"Wasted energy." Jinx jumped as Intelligence spoke into her ear.

"I see that. You're flinging energy out without abandon."

"I estimate about twenty percent was actually used." Raven and Intelligence continued their fast paced banter.

"So, how do I cut back?" Jinx asked them.

Intelligence started to speak then stopped. Raven picked up, "I don't know. You may have to learn how to do it all over again."

Jinx sighed. "Let's see. Can you restore the wall?"

Raven snapped her fingers and the wall returned to its former state as well as whisking away the pink arc of energy. "Have at it."

Jinx tried again, and again, and again. She sat down on the grey ground, and looked at her hands. She pointed her hand, palm out, at the wall. And willed only a small portion of energy released. The wall collapsed much more slowly this time. "There we go."

Intelligence smiled. "Well that is step two. Now all you need to do is work on steps one and three."

Jinx looked at Intelligence quizzically. "What do you mean steps?"

Intelligence stepped forward, "With any magic there are three basic steps. True Raven will give you the books necessary to learn them completely. The first is focus, second is build up, and third is release. You've been doing them all subconciously for so long its second nature. That is why you haven't improved any." She paused for effect. "For you it would seem that the first step is actually broken down due to your limited capability when it comes to magic. It seems that you focus on the object you wish to damage and you categorize all the weak points on how much they will damage the overall structure. Then just before you go into the buildup stage you decide on one fault to disrupt. In the buildup phase your baisically throw enough energy at it so there is no chance that it will fail disruption. In the third you release that energy in the direction of what you wish to disrupt. See? Basic."

"What she is saying is that if you conciously work on each step you could use less energy and be more effective."

Jinx sighed. "In other words, lots of work."

Intellegence nodded, "Precisely."

"Um. Friend Raven? Can I go back now?" Starfire asked, hesitant to interrupt.

Raven looked at her. "Sure. See you later Star." Raven waved a hand and Starfire disapeared.

Jinx stood back up. "So where do you want me to start, teacher?" Raven appeared to grin as she began explaining the process she wished for Jinx to follow.

* * *

Raven stood up from her seat on the roof, and helped a shaky Jinx to her feet. "Not bad for a first workout huh?" Raven asked. 

Jinx wiped sweat from her brow, "I am exhausted. That was intense. How long were we at it?"

"About twenty minutes." Jinx looked at her in shock. "That is real time. Inside we spent almost three hours. I said I can do anything I want in that little place." Raven led Jinx to the door back into the tower. "I usually do some laps in the pool after a good mental sweat. Healthy body, healthy mind."

Jinx looked at her almost embarassed. "I can't swim."

"What?" Raven asked.

"I can't swim." Jinx said louder.

"How about a soak in the hot tub then."

"I don't have a suit with me."

"I'll let you use one of mine then. You're about my size." Raven said entering the door. Her demeanor told Jinx there would be no argument.


	3. A Start

A Start.

I don't own the teen titans so this is all a figment of my imagination.

Reading and Reviewing are welcome. And the only way a flame can hurt me is by me rolling it up and sticking it in my eye, so feel free.

* * *

The two young women slipped into the hot tub with a sigh. "This is nice." Jinx said adjusting the simple black two-piece. 

Raven only murmered agreement. And to Jinx's utter surprise, Raven slipped off her baithing suit and set it on the edge of the tub. Raven's naked form settled slightly deeper into the frothing water.

"What are you doing! What if someone comes in here?" Jinx asked horrified.

Raven smiled, "This is one of the few places I can truly relax. Not meditate, but relax. Cy and B.B. are either playing video games or sleeping." She began ticking off members of her team on her hand. "Starfire is asleep. If the sun isn't up she isn't up. And the Boy Wonder is in the gym working on... It's tuesday so today is upper body. You can set a calender and a watch to him." Raven opened her eyes. "What are you embarassed?"

Jinx shook her head. Deciding to change the discussion she asked Raven a question. "I thought you were all unemotional. That you had to keep your emotions in tight control."

"I do. They say the best way to learn is to teach. Since I've been helping you my little emotional selves have been getting along quite well." Raven sighed in pleasure. "Quite well indeed."

Jinx closed her own eyes and settled into the hot water. Jinx squinted her eyes open. "Why did you choose to be a good guy?"

Raven shrugged. "Why did you choose to be a bad guy?"

Jinx thought about it. "You know I didn't really choose." She paused. "I never really fit in anywhere with my pale skin and pink hair for godsakes. I left home and started stealing petty to feed myself. Then I started being able to use my power and was picked up by the Hive." Jinx sighed. "It never felt wrong to do what I was doing."

"I felt what I was doing was wrong, and decided to do something about it. Being a hero sucks. I mean, I get the shit kicked out of me every other week. I train until I cry. I live with several imbeciles." Raven sighed, "But, I feel as though I am doing the right thing and that is all that matters." Her smile returned. "I do get to work out pent up agression on the bad guys, too."

Jinx nodded. She herself had been on the recieving end of some of the Titans assualts on their plans. "I guess my sense of wrong is missing."

Raven opened her eyes finally, "Nope, you just buried it to not feel guilty. I've seen it."

With that tone of certainty, Jinx sighed and settled eaven further into the warm water.

* * *

Jinx absently chewed on her waffles. She watched as the rest of the Titans scarfed their meals down. Raven stood at the entrance to the kitchen cradling a cup of tea. The meal ended, Starfire began clearing the table. Jinx stood, "Let me help." She began picking up several plates. 

"That is not necessary, guest Jinx. After all you are our guest."

"I have to do something. I'm eating your food and sleeping in here. The least I can do is help with the dishes." Jinx smiled.

Starfire shrugged. "As you wish."

Raven smiled as she took her cup to her room.

"Robin can I talk to you, in private later?" Jinx asked him.

Robin looked up from his coffee and paper with an almost surprised expression. "Sure. Whenever your done."

Jinx nodded, and helped Starfire clean up as quickly as she could. She nodded to Robin.

Robin led her down the hallway leading to the bedrooms and stopped when they were sufficiently far away from the others. "What's up?"

Jinx looked a little embarassed. "I know I've only been her for a week or so, but I think you're loosing a lot of eficiency in your team you could be using." She held up her hands as if to ward away an attack. "I don't mean to question how you run your team. Lord knows I've gotten my butt kicked by it enough, but can I make a suggestion?"

Robin crossed his arms. "Go ahead."

Jinx rubbed the back of her head. "You and Raven are real great at the whole analysis thing, but I think you're missing out on some potential with the others. I mean Cyborg is half computer right? Logic and all. Star and Beastboy have a child like curiosity."

"You're saying what exactly?"

"I know you take clippings from the paper into your room. I can only assume that they involve criminals. I can guess your trying to profile them, find out what they're doing and stop them. Why don't you set up a small area in the main area there where the rest of the Titans can take a crack at it. The whole loner crime fighter works for people like Batman, but you have a team. You can't afford to let that untapped analytical potential go to waste." Her gaze drooped. "Anyway, it was just a suggestion, so. Thanks for listening." Jinx turned to leave.

Robin stopped her. "Not a bad idea, thanks." Robin grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Reaching around her neck caused Jinx to flush and her breathing to quicken. Robin undid the clasp to her necklace and let the metal chain pool into his palm. Robin looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

Jinx let out a shuddering breath as she battled down the fear. Finally she replied, "Yeah. I'm allright. Why did you do that?"

Robin shrugged and smiled. "You have to trust, to be trusted. Not something your used to, but its a start."

Jinx smiled and her eyes shone. She sniffed a little, and her voice broke. "I don't think I could ever be a good guy, but I don't think I'll be going back to the Hive."

Robin gave a short laugh. "Too late."

Jinx looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Too late to not be a good guy. Come I'll show you." Robin led her to his room and entered. Papers were strewn all over the place. Robin cleared a chair and part of a desk. He typed some commands into a keyboard. "It's pretty graphic, but I think you can mannage. When the news got a hold of your incident none of them wanted to touch it. You know the whole aversion to putting it on television, but the local news picked it up like gold." He hit one final key and motioned for Jinx to take a seat.

Jinx sat and watched the news segment. "This is Janice Sundall here with an exclusive report with the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. Warning, some of the content we will be discussing and showing you is very graphic. So, parents it is strongly recommended that the kids leave the room." There was a short pause before the brown haired reporter continued. The camera panned out showing Robin sitting comfortable next to the reporter. "Earlier this week tradgedy struck Jump city as a young woman was attacked and raped near the world famous Pappa's Pizza. The Titans were nearby and were the first to respond."

The TV Robin took over. "It was Raven who alerted us to something amiss. We all followed her and were momentarily blinded by an explosion of energy. We rushed to the source and we found the young woman hysterical with fear as Raven and I approached. This is what we saw. If you would Janice?"

Janice nodded. And the screen blanked and was replaced by an image of the alleyway coated in gore. Jinx held a hand to her face. Robin gripped her shoulder. The image dissapeared and Janice returned. "Horrible."

"You're right Janice. It is a little bit harsh as punishments for rape go, but I am not sorry for them." The TV Robin's scowl was icy.

"What happened?" Janice sounded genuinely interested.

"While they were raping her it would seem that they pushed her over the edge, so to speak. She could not control her powers and she protected herself as best she could. The police think there were three of them. As you can tell, it is rather difficult to find that out."

"We have the press release of the incident and they say it was three, but they can only identify one of them." Janice shuddered. "Also no charges are being pressed on the young woman. These are being considered self defense deaths. So how is the young woman? I understand her identity is being hidden from the public."

"For good reason, Janice. She awoke from her coma yesterday, and Raven is currently working with her to control her powers. So far her health is well considering the trauma she endured. Doctors are waiting on several tests yet, but are hopefull."

"As are we all. Thank you Robin." Janice returned her gaze to the camera. "So, from all the viewers, I believe I can say that our prayers are with you young lady. And to all the would be rapists out there. Be warned, your victim may turn into your attacker. Thank you all, and goodnight."

The playback ended. Robin gave a final squeze. "Ninety percent."

Jinx stood wiping tears from her eyes. "What?"

"That one news cast has dropped the statistic for that particular crime by ninety percent so far. So you've already started saving lives." Robin smiled. "I told you it was too late to not be a good guy."

"But, I'm not a good guy. I've fought with the Titans. I've stolen lots of things, and eaven kidnapped people. I'm no good guy."

Robin started walking to the door. "Well your not a complete bad guy then. Call it a grey guy." Robin left the room with a smile.


	4. Surprise

Surprise!

I don't own the teen titans so this is all a figment of my imagination.

Reading and Reviewing are welcome. And the only way a flame can hurt me is by me rolling it up and sticking it in my eye, so feel free.

* * *

That night Jinx finished her session with Raven and left to go to the gym. She was really rusty and needed to get herself back into fighting form. If only to get her figure back. She was surprised to see Robin working out. "I'm sorry. Raven said you were running tonight. I'll leave you alone." 

Robin chuckled. "Nonesense. The gym is big enough for two."

Jinx relented and began stretching. "Say, Robin. You think you could spar with me? I'm really rusty and you're the only one here who can do hand to hand."

Robin huffed and said darkly, "I'm the only one without any powers. I have to be good." His face brightened. "Sure. Only if you don't use your powers."

Jinx looked at him in his cotton Gi. "No, belt so I don't have to worry about the tools. You want to use pads?"

"Nah. I wouldn't be offended if you think you have to." Robin bantered as they squared off on the training mat.

"No, thanks. Ready?"

"Yep." The two fighters began circling eachother. Robin leapt in and began striking imediately. His blows were mainly deflected. Robin frowned as the fight progressed as Jinx seemed to be hesitating. Not wanting to hit him. "Stop it! I know for a fact you're ten times better than this. I will not have my time wasted." Jinx's composure waned. Robin took the oportunity and gripped her tank top and threw her across the mat.

Jinx's face scowled then grinned as she nodded. Robin smiled. "Much better." He muttered to himself. His happiness was shortlived though as Jinx summersaulted over his head and before she landed grabbed onto the back of his Gi and catapaulted him into the hallway. "Ah, oh, oh!" He shouted. "It's on like Donkey Kong!"

"I thought you'd like that." Jinx said as she ran at him.

Beasboy was distracted by the game by a loud crash. Cyborg, too set down his controller. Both watched as Jinx flew from the hall and slammed into the table. They were surprised soon after by Robin running after her. Jinx landed a savage kick that floored Robin. Cyborg and Beastboy leapt up ready to fight. "Stay the fuck out of this!" Robin shouted. "It's been a while since I've actually had a match." He said to Jinx.

"Yeah everyone else at the Hive pretty much sucks, too." Jinx said as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. The two colided again. Cyborg and Beastboy watched the fight got progressively more savage with each blow.

Jinx's blows were carefully aimed at weak points, meant to disable the enemy. Robin's, however, were meant to harm. The fight finally ended when a bloody Jinx held up her hands. "I'm done. I'm done." Robin helped her to her feet.

Cyborg rushed over. "What the hell was that!"

Jinx ignored him until she bowed to Robin. "Just sparring."

"That was a bit more than sparring." Beastboy commented.

"Nah. I'm fine." Jinx said wiping another dribble of blood from a swolen lip.

Robin sighed straightening his tattered Gi. "When you fight someone else, some say you have an open window to their soul. I tend to believe that." He turned to Cyborg. "You can drop the restrictions on her. I got nothing on her."

Cyborg looked stunned. "Not that I'm complainin', but you kick the shit out of eachother and then your cool?"

"Those were some wicked moves. What is it?" Jinx asked.

"No style. Just whatever works." Robin replied. "You?"

"Kapueta, cause it's cool, and coup de vitesse cause it hurts. I should teach you the coup. That style is four hundred years of what works."

"I'd like that. And yeah Cy, we're cool." Robin shook Jinx's hand.

Robin left the room. Jinx went to a knee and grimaced. "Wonder Boy has some power."

Cyborg helped her up. "You okay?"

Jinx grinned. "Actually, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks." Jinx stood and left a bewildered Cyborg and Beastboy staring.

* * *

Cyborg left the tower and walked down to the waters edge where he normaly went to think. To his surprise he found Jinx on his rock staring out at the bay. "You know this is where I go to think too." 

Jinx started. "I'm sorry. You want me to leave?"

Cyborg waved a hand before his face, "No, no. Of course not." Cyborg picked another rock and sat. "You healing up all right?"

The last remaments of sunlight disapeared from the sky. "It was just sparring. I'll go soak in the hot tub for a while and go to bed. I'll be a hundred percent in the morning."

"I meant with everything." Cyborg said quietly.

Jinx was silent for a long time. "I was almost back to normal. I think that fight is just what I needed."

"What do you mean?"

"I was scared, hesitant. I think I felt like I didn't want to damage my tentative hold here by hurting Robin." Jinx laughed. "That is when he told me to quit being a pussy and to fight like he knew I could." Her laugh went away. "Thats when it hit me." Jinx looked at Cyborg. "He actually wanted me here." She paused as if searching for the words. "I got the feeling that I had to do something really horrible if he was going to kick me out."

"That's Robin. Trial by combat."

Jinx shook her head and she spoke tremuously, "No, the trial was over. The combat was to kick me in the head and get me back on track." She gave a short laugh, "Literally."

"That is a new record you know."

"What is?"

"Beating back the Boy Wonder Paranoia." Cyborg laughed. "Only nine days. Pretty impressive."

"Well it only took four for you to get well integrated into the Hive." Jinx laughed. "But you know as well as I do that the paranoia never stopped there."

"Yeah." Cyborg sighed. "So have you put any thought into joining the Titans?"

Jinx sighed, too. "I don't know." She looked up at the sky and smiled at Orion. "You know that one moment, that one event that makes you begin to doubt everything you knew to be true." She looked over at the confusion in his face. "No, I guess not. I beleve I've had one of those."

"When you were attacked?" Cyborg asked quietly.

Jinx shook her head. "Nope." Cy could hear tears in her voice. "When I woke up and someone was at my bedside." She sniffed and rubbed a hand across her face. "I was certain that no one cared about me. No, one would care if I lived or died. I was glad it was you, but just the fact that someone was there holding my hand. I broke down. I didn't have to fight to protect my own back. That breif instant."

"Wow." Cyborg said reverently.

They sat in silence for a while. No one needing t say anything. Finally Jinx broke it. "You want to go out tomorrow?"

Cyborg was startled. "Sure, but it's a sunday."

"Doesn't matter. Thanks. I'm goint to go wash up then hit the sack. See you tomorrow." Jinx deftly leapt from the rock and ran back to the Tower. Cyborg caught the smile spreading across her face as she left, and he smiled too.

* * *

Jinx settled daintily into the hot tub. Whatever Robin was, he was not soft. Jinx watched the crusted blood from her cracked, skinned knuckles dissolve and float away in the soothing water. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she reached up and tugged the two rings that held her hair up, off. Reveling in the soft noise of the tub her mind drifted back to the fight. He was definetely holding back. He could have crushed her with little effort, but he didn't. He wanted to draw it out. To teach her something. 

"And," She admitted quietly, "He had been right." A soft smile grew on her face. A true leader. Pushing her just enough to show her she could do it, without letting anyone know what he was doing. Batman had trained him well.

Slowly she became aware of another sound. Jinx opened her eyes. It was female giggling. And to her surprise she recognized the voices, but that couldn't be right. The door to the hot tub room was pushed ajar and two figures entered.

Jinx was too shocked to utter anything. She watched as the two swimsuited heroines shuffled to the side of the tub and levitated in. Their eyes were closed as they kissed eachother with utter abandon. Raven and Starfire opened their eyes as they heard the muted cough of Jinx. "I'll... I'll just leave you two alone." Jinx stood rather rapidly and stumbled as she tried to climb out of the tub.

"Nonesense, friend Jinx." Starfire said. It was more the qualifier she added to Jinx's name than the implied refrence to her staying that stopped Jinx.

Jinx blinked at her as Starfire and Raven seperated and sat down. "What?" Was all she could manage. Jinx sat back down heavily as the sudden change in title settled fully on her mind.

"You don't have to leave. We could do this anytime." Raven said. Raven gave a promising smile to Star who returned it.

"What happened to your face, friend Jinx?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, this?" Jinx said absently touching her swelling eye.

Then Raven too noticed. "Your hands are bleeding and your bruising up all over! What happened?"

Jinx smiled. "Robin."

"That Glendorf. I shall pummel him to within an inch of his life!" Starfire'e eyes glowwed an unnatural shade of green.

"NO!" Jinx shouted. Starfire's eyes stopped glowing. "We were sparring and it got out of hand, sort of."

"I'd say." Raven said.

"That does not excuse such harsh treatment. Such behavior is hardly fitting. Why would you two escalate a sparring session?" Starfire settled back into the tub fuming.

"I thought we were fighting." Jinx said. "I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked confused.

"He was trying to teach me something. And I just got the lesson sitting by the bay." They were still confused. "I'm sure I'll always be scared, but Robin showed me my confidence back." Jinx gave a short laugh. "The Boy Wonder is one tough customer."

"I was wondering how he was going to do that." Raven said. She stifled a laugh. "Kicking your butt though was hardly how I expected him to do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jinx scowled as Starfire looked back and forth confused.

"You know I'm an empath, right? Well tele-empath." Jinx nodded. "I don't pry into minds, but sometimes thoughts are so powerful they leave the confines of one's own mind. Robin was mulling over how to 'get a fire under her ass' as he so elequently put it. Looks like he manipulated you into doing it with sparring."

"Manipulated me?" Jinx sounded angry.

"Another reason I don't want to see him go bad. He would give Slade's manipulative ass a run for his money. I can prevent him from doing it to me, but he can pretty much drive anyone to do things they normally wouldn't do. He's good about it, but that doesn't change the fact that he is doing it." Raven laughed. "He has no powers whatsoever and I've seen him do work that a mind controling villan couldn't do."

"Why would friend Robin do such a thing?" Starfire asked.

"He's a natural born leader." Jinx said. Reminded of her former thoughts. "He can see what a person is capable of before they know it themselves."

"And drive them to see it." Raven finished. "I know."

They sat in silence for several moments. Jinx finally pointed at Raven. "I thought you blew stuff up when you feel strong emotions?"

Raven laughed again. "What happens when you don't work a muscle?"

"It becomes weak, like spagetti." Starfire added cheerily, knowing the reasoning Raven had given her weeks before.

"And with my emotions I've been hiding them away for so long my ability to deal with them atrophied like muscle." Raven took Starfire's hand gently. "And Starfire here was fed up with me repressing myself for so long. So she took a risk."

"I risked being impaled by flying objects and being tossed myself. I kissed friend Raven. It is customary for ones having affection for one another to kiss. To both of our surprises I did not explode. Many other things did, but not us."

"It is also why my emotions and I pushed you to truly experience all the emotions about your case. I would hate to see you end up like me. Or worse repress it and one day explode."

"I wish I could forget it. But, I suppose you're right." Jinx was downcast.

"Anyway, I didn't want to hurt anyone so I never acted on my feelings." Raven smiled.

"Were you scared?" Jinx asked quietly.

"I was scared witless. But, I finally knew what I had to do." Raven grinned. "Whenever I was feeling angry, or hateful, or sad and frightened I would go to a little pasture up in the mountains and vent." Raven sighed. "It took months untill I felt safe enough to be around people."

"It has payed off rather well. Has it not?" Starfire asked kissing Raven softly on her cheek.

"But when you blew up at Robin when I first got here, Starfire hid behind the couch?" Jinx asked remembering the day well.

"We have to keep up appearances friend, Jinx. As I am to understand it two females are not a well accepted couple here on earth." Starfire frowned. "Or pretty much anywhere for that matter."

Jinx nodded, then began laughing loudly. Both other young woman stared at her in horror. Jinx waved a hand in front of her face to ward them off untill her laughter was under control. "No, it is not widely accepted. But it is the private fantasy of a lot of men to watch to woman make out." Jinx's laughter faded.

"You are right about that one." Raven said. "It still would not do for the other Titans to find out. They would be freaked out."

Jinx shrugged. "I suppose, but look at it this way. What is the worst case scenario? They can't very well dispense with you. So, the worst they can do is huff about it. Sure some will look at you funny for the rest of your time, but it's better than living in secret."

"I suppose friend Jinx has a point."

"I suppose I can tell Cyborg to quit backing off now." Raven said.

Jinx's smile faded. "I know he was staying away, but I didn't know you told him to?"

Raven's eyes widened, "I wouldn't do that. He was giving you space. He didn't want to scare you away."

Jinx's smile returned. "I kind of already asked him out."

Starfire and Raven looked at her in surprise. "I suppose that would be a more direct way of telling him to not back off." Starfire stated.

The three young women giggled for quite some time.


	5. Finality

I don't own the teen titans so this is all a figment of my imagination.

Reading and Reviewing are welcome. And the only way a flame can hurt me is by me rolling it up and sticking it in my eye, so feel free.

Jinx walked into the main area clothed only in a small t-shirt and pink cotton pants. Grumpily she ground out the nights grit from her eyes as she sat at the table. She did not notice that all conversation at the table stopped untill she looked up. "What?" She asked as all eyes were on her.

All of the other Titan's were dressed, fully. "Not a morning person are we?" Beastboy asked.

Jinx shook her head, "Not so much." She yawned. "What's with the five a.m. wakeup call anyway? It's sunday."

Robin passed her a plate. "Oddly enough villians observe the sabbath, mostly. That gives us just one day a week to do some hardcore training." He ladled a large spoon of eggs onto her plate. "I thought you could join us."

The many bruises that were still forming on her body besides the split knuckles, did not bother her at that point. "Sure. Give me ten minutes."

"Don't worry about it. Just eat up, we'll wait." Raven said sipping her tea.

The meal continued. Raven smiled to her self as she watched Cyborg's gaze fixed on one pink haired form.

The day started with a few different obstacle courses that jinx felt she had done okay on. They had moved on to some team exercizes where she had failed horribly. It took a lot of practice to act as a team the way that the Teen Titans did. The Hive had had organized attack patterns, but for the most part you watched your own back and it was a race to the objective. With the Teen Titans if one member did not reach the goal no one did. It took some getting used to.

They had breaked for lunch, and now were back on the feild for some one on one combat. Beastboy nursed several lumps he had recieved from Robin's 'Staff of Doom'. Jinx giggled to herself again at the name for the usefull bowstaff. Raven and Starfire were now dazzling them all with some rather interesting aerial maneuvers.

That is untill one of Starfires laser eye attacks hit Raven square in the chest and she fell the remaining few feet to the ground. Raven got up and shook Star's hand.

Jinx stepped down the hill and stared across the expanse to Cyborg. She glanced up at Robin and saw a self satisfied grin on his face. Jinx looked at him quizzically. That little bastard was doing it again. He was testing her. She took a look across at Cyborg. She didn't really want to hurt him, but... Then it hit her. He was testing her powers. He knew that her powers broke machinery. This was a test in control. Could she eaven use her powers on Cyborg without hurting him? She doubted she could.

Jinx started dodging the bright blue beams of energy. She had to be rid of that damn cannon. Then she saw it, or rather felt it. That relay there. If she disabled it, it would stop the cannon. Jinx flung her arms wide and launched a barrage of what Raven liked to call children. Each with a single mission, harm that relay and no more. Jinx watched the fear in Cyborg's eyes as the sight of the Hex bolts flew at him. He knew what they could do. They slammed into him and he looked at her. He didn't feel anything different.

He began his rush again. He pulled the cannon up and... Nothing. He immediately stopped and looked at the cannon as he tried to fire again. Jinx grinned and began her attack. Her blows were not very powerful, but they were neumerous. Eventually she ended up behind the winded Titan. "So did Daddy save these!" Jinx jeered and landed a powerful kick between his legs. The resounding sound of metal being hit echoed across the area. Cyborg just stood there. Then he went to one knee, then to both. And finally, like a giant, toppled to his side. Jinx ran around him, "I'm sorry! Oh, my, god. I thought you were all, like, metal down there!"

The Titans began collecting around them. Jinx had her hands to her face in shame. Cyborg finally opened his eyes and groaned, "My Daddy wanted grandkids." Cyborg's eyes closed and he continued to groan loudly.

Robin was grinning. Beastboy was outright laughing. "Maybe you should stick to above the belt." Raven said dryly.

Cyborg was slowly getting to his feet. Jinx cowered as she still held her hands to her face. With a final grunt Cyborg came to his full height and extended his hand. Jinx looked down at it. "No hard feelings?" She squeeked.

Cyborg sighed, "You won. Just please don't do that again."

Jinx reluctantly shook his hand and noticed the bent metal plate that covered that area. "I'm guessing a thicker steel for the future?"

"Titanium would be better." He said slowly as he turned and began walking very slowly back to the tower.

"You're ruthless, girl." Beastboy commented.

Jinx walked out of her room dressed to impress. The gown she wore was floorlength and completely black. She adjusted the thin straps, that held the backless dress, with purple elbow length gloves. Her heels made a hollow sound as she made it to the main room. Cyborg and the rest of the titans were speechless. They were openly staring at her. Jinx blushed and adjusted the pony tail. "What?"

Cyborg wore simple slacks, a white tee, and topped with an open button down shirt prominently displaying a silver dragon on a red and black background. He was dressed well, but his speech was not. Eventually his incoherent mumbles turned into speech. "Wow." He said simply.

Jinx giggled. "Are you ready?" He merely nodded. "Let's go then." Cyborg led her to the elevator.

Beastboy finally turned to the others. "Why can't you two dress like that?" He asked Starfire who blushed and Raven who scowled.

Robin bopped him on the head, "They can when they want to." Raven smiled and unpaused the game.

Cyborg opened the passenger door for Jinx who stepped in. Cyborg got into the drivers seat. He adjusted his seatbelt then activated the holo-generator hiding his metal parts. "Now why did you do that?" Jinx asked him.

"So I don't attract so much attention."

Jinx scowled then hexed the small ring. His hologram faded then died leaving him with a scowl of his own. "I'm going out with Cyborg, not Stone." She smiled.

Cyborg couldn't do anything but shake his head and start up the car. "Okay. We'll do it your way."

One date turned into two. Two turned into many. Weeks passed. Nearly a month of dating and bickering. The fights would start and would never progress beyond yelling matches. Eventually they ended them. As much as they argued, they continued to get closer. As if it only strengthened their feelings.

The fight was going poorly. The brats from the Hive had attacked a research facility on the outskirts of Jump city. Robin would have liked to have had Jinx with them, but she felt it would be a bad idea to have her a long. Robin sighed as he doged another misile from the diminuitive Gizmo. Starfire was busy trying to hit the little bastard with her starbolts. Beastboy and Raven were tackling the massive Mammoth, while Cyborg battled Dr. Photon. One of Starfire's bolts finally blew off one of Gizmo's jets and he spiraled to the floor. Robin was quickly on him. Mammoth grabbed Raven's foot as she flew by and slammed her into the floor leaving a large dent. Raven moaned. Mammoth picked her up and did it again with more force this time. Robin watched as Starfire screamed and rushed to Raven's side. Beastboy tumbled in the air from where Mammoth had thrown him. Coming to his senses, Beastboy changed into a hawk and started helping Robin.

Starfire landed next to the unconcious Raven. Raven wasn't moving, but she was still breathing. Suddenly Starfire stopped wanting to stop the bad guys. She wanted to hurt Mammoth. In horror she watched her hands change into claws. The cry that escaped her lips was less than human. All the fighting around her wanned at the cry. She turned and faced Mammoth, her eyes glowing brighter than they ever have. She brought her left forearm up to her mouth. She took a large chunk of flesh between her teeth and bit until she tasted blood. Starfire released her arm and wiped the blood on her claws. She held up the bloodied hand and spoke in her own tounge, "As I have tasted my blood, I shall taste yours." She growled ferraly.

Mammoth did not know what she had said, but he did know the growl. It was something that he knew very well indeed. Starfire smiled as Mammoth accepted the challenge with a growl of his own. A growl of pure rage. Mammoth was the first to move. There were no fancy flying stunts as the two collided. Mammoth's brute force was met with the same. The two traded blows viciously.

The fighting around them stopped as they watched the two pummel eachother with hatred. Starfire scored four long parallel slices into the exposed chest of her oponnent. He watched as she licked the blood from the claws and growled. Starfire delivered a crushing blow to Mammoth and he toppled over backwards. Starfire circled around and stared down at him. She clenched her jaw and gripped her hands together above her head and slammed the hammer down into Mammoth's face. His body spasmed reflexively as his head burried itself into the floor.

Robin watched in horror as Starfire again stood to deliver another blow. 'She's gonna kill him.' He thought as his body took over. He lunged at her, "NO!" He caught her mid swing. They tumbled to the ground and Starfire got to her feet to face the new challenger. "What are you doing Starfire?" Robin asked.

As if coming from a trance Starfire shook her head. "What have I done?" Starfire sank to her knees. The Titans collected around Starfire as the Hivers did the same around Mammoth.

Using his spider legs, Gizmo lifted the still breathing form of Mammoth and swiftly carried him away.

"What was that, Starfire?" Cyborg asked as she sat in one of the couches of the Titans main room.

Starfire bowed her head embarrased. "That, my friends, was unbridled rage."

"That was wicked cool. You were bashing Mammoth around like he does me." Beastboy was excited.

Starfire exploded, "That was not cool! If friend Robin had not tackled me, I would have killed him." She put her face in her hands. "I cannot fly, I cannot use my bolts, and most importantly I cannot stop when I get like that."

"Why did you bite yourself?" Raven asked.

"That was a blood oath. 'As I have tasted my blood, I shall taste yours.'" Starfire translated. "I am most embarassed that I slipped as far as to utter a blood oath."

Robin stepped closer. "More importantly. What caused you to go into that rage?"

"I saw friend Raven bashed against the floor. I had to help her."

"We've all seen eachother hurt Starfire. What makes this time any different?" Robin asked, pushing.

"Well... um..." Starfire stumbled over the words.

Raven saved her though. Raven walked over and sat on the couch next to Starfire and gently took her hand. Raven looked up at the rest of the Titans pleadingly. Beastboy was the first to understand. "No way!" He smiled broadly.

"About time." Robin stated and walked off. Jinx stared at the caped figure. 'That bastard did it again.' She thought to herself.

Jinx saw Cyborg didn't get it. She tapped his shoulder and he looked down. "You know us?" He nodded. Jinx watched it dawn on his face.

"Who would belive?" He said.

Starfire was almost extatic. "So, you are still our friends? You do not think us freaks?"

"It's a shock. For sure." Cyborg stated.

"You're our friends. It'll just take some getting used to." Beastboy stated.

"Told you!" Jinx pointed.

"You knew?" Cyborg barked.

"Yeah. I was kind of the unwilling ginue pig." Jinx stated. Cyborg just sighed.

"Besides. Now I might get to catch you two making out." Beastboy's comment was greeted with a bolt of energy from Starfire.

"Such a fowl boy. If I ever catch you sneaking a peek at me or lover Raven, I will enact the blood oath on you." Starfire pointed at him with fire in her eyes. Her tone told the green skinned changeling it was not a threat, it was a promise.

"Eeep!" Was the only sound uttered as he ran away. All but Starfire chuckled.

Cyborg settled into the recharge chair across from his made bed. Today had been quite interesting. 'I don't think I will be pissing Starfire off any time soon.' He thought to himself as he rememberd the sheer violence in her eyes as she slammed her fists down into Mammoth's face. Cyborg shuddered. And then later finding out she and Raven were tothether, wow. He chuckled to himself as he jacked himself in, 'I wonder if they've done it yet.' Cyborg banished the thought from his mind when he remembered that Raven was telepathic.

His inner monolouge was interupted by a soft knocking at his door. Now who would be up this late. "Come in." He said. The door's mechanism whirred as it opened revealing Jinx in a robe bathed in moon light. She entered and crossed the room. The door quietly closed behind her. "What's up?"

"Cyborg?" Jinx said quetly. "Show me it isn't all like I had it." She paused.

"What?" Cyborg asked undoing the connections and sitting up.

Jinx let the robe fall away revealing her naked body. "I never knew what it was supposed to be like." The tears began falling free down her face.

Cyborg encircled her in his arms recognizing what she was trying to say. What was really stolen from her. He brushed the tears from her face. "I think I love you Jinx. I'll do anything for you. If this is what you want." Jinx only nodded as her frown was replaced with a thankfull smile. "Gladly." Cyborg led her gently to the unused bed and set her down.

Cyborg woke up early and gently unraveled himself from the sheets. He looked down at Jinx lying in his bed. Though her naked body was beutiful as any he had ever seen, it was her smile that caused him to smile. On her face he saw a completely content smile, one he had seen only on Starfire's when Beastboy reasured her. Cyborg left the room and went into the main room. He went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

He sat down at the table and began sipping it. Robin stood up from where he was on the couch and joined Cyborg. "Good night?" Robin asked.

"You could say that." Cyborg replied grinning.

"Finally." Robin sighed.

Cyborg set down his glass. "What is that supposed to mean?" He scowled at Robin.

"She's back to herself again." Robin said simply.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Cy was starting to get mad.

Robin slapped an open palm on the side of his head. "Don't tell me you don't see it?"

"See what!"

Robin sighed heavily. "Do you know what you did last night?"

Cyborg settled. "I do know what I did last night, and it isn't any of your business."

"You don't."

"Than what did I do last night, hot shot?"

"Dammit Cyborg, what she had stolen from her you gave back." Robin quieted down. "The only thing she had left to fear was that she would be treated as dammaged goods."

"What?"

"She was affraid you would push her away, call her unclean."

"But I wouldn't do that."

"I know that, and you know that, but she didn't. It took her long enough to get the nerve to try, but finally she did. And now she isn't afraid anymore."

Cyborg digested Robin's analysis. "She seemed pretty all-right up until tonight?"

"I know, but it was there festering. She would have been fine in a fight, but personally it would have haunted her."

Cyborg took another sip of juice. "You know I really didn't need to know that."

"Know what." Beastboy clawwed sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing." Robin said as he nodded to Cyborg.

"It wasn't important." Cyborg stated.

"Who wants waffles?" Jinx walked from the hall beaming.

"Waffles would be most enjoyable." Starfire said as she flew over Jinx. "I shall assist you friend Jinx."

"I would preferr mustard free waffles, Starfire." Robin said.

"Why? It is a most glorious flavor."

"Mustard is more of a syrup than an ingredient. Don't 'cha think Star." Cyborg stated.

Starfire clapped her hands. "Friend Cyborg is most correct. I shall use butter of the peanut in the waffles instead."

"Nice save." Jinx whispered into Cyborg's ear as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "And thanks."

Cyborg blushed slightly and smiled. "Anytime."

Jinx chuckled as she proceeded to the kitchen to help Starfire.

Jinx sidled up to Robin as they watched Raven and Beastboy fighting below. "Hey Robin can I talk to you for a minute?"

Robins eyes never left the fight, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. It's just that I've been training with you guys for so long. Well I think I could be of more use to you guys."

Robin reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the Titan communicators. "Here. At least its official now." He handed it over to Jinx.

"Are you psychic?"

"No, it just seemed like the only thing you had left to ask for." Robin smiled.

"This is a most joyus ocasion. This calls for the iced cream!" Starfire jumped into the air.

"There is that new shop opening up. We could cristen it?" Cyborg added.

"That's a good idea. Beastboy looks like he is going to need some ice." Robin said.

Beastboy landed flat on his back and held up his hands. "Fine. I'm done. Geeze."

Raven helped him up. "I think we missed something." She said dryly indicating the party on the hill above them.

"I hate being out of the loop." Beastboy wined as they climbed the hill.

They arrived at the icecream shop in a large laughing group. Robin led the way into the store and stopped just inside the door. Mammoth and Gizmo turned. "So the snot shooters have arrived." Gizmo beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Robin lowered his voice.

"Mammoth wanted some icecream to make him feel better, especially after the alien brat almost killed him." Gizmo spoke scaldingly indiacating his friend.

Starfire held her hands to her face as she witnessed the damage she had done. His chest was stitched. All of it. But it was the face that looked the worst. The whole thing was puffy with bruises and one of his eyes was milky with blindness. "My depth perception is shot 'cause of you. Oh, not to mention the fact that it hurts like hell." Mammoth leaned forward menacingly.

Gismo began laughing. "Is that Jinx with you!" He shook his head. "Who would have thought she could infiltrate you guys. You can come back now Jinx. Brother Blood is waiting."

"Over my dead body." Cyborg stated stepping forward.

"This is mine." Jinx said softly as she stepped around Cyborg.

All of the Titans gasped. Cyborg was the first to speak. He settled a hand on his hip and smiled. "If you want to go back thats fine. Just stay in touch." He paused. "I just want you to be happy."

All of the titans looked at Cyborg like he was crazy. With the exception of Robin. "I'll have to get those lessons another way then."

"I guess I'll actually have to teach Starfire how to meditate." Raven said.

"I will miss the talk of the girls, and my companion for the sunsets." Starfire said tearfully.

"And I will miss the chocolate pancakes." Beastboy chimed in.

"It's up to you, Jinx." Cyborg stated.

Jinx sighed. She looked at the Hivers and turned back to the Titans. "I told you guys I can't go back there." She turned her back on Gizmo and Mammoth. "I suppose ther are other ice cream shops." She began walking away.

"Brother blood authorized us to use force to get you back." Mammoth stated cooly as he stepped in front of Gizmo.

Jinx stopped Cyborg. "My fight." She rounded on Mammoth. "Force eh?" She launched hundreds of tiny Hexes at him.

He started laughing. He knew that they had little effect on human flesh. Untill he couldn't breath. He started clawing at his throat. He fell to his knees and slid onto his side, fighting for breath. "What did you do to him!" Gizmo yelled.

Jinx got an evil twinkle in her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you having trouble breathing? That little muscle that makes you breath seems to be not working. Like something is blocking the signal to breath." Jinx gave a sarcastic pout as the giant of a man started to turn blue.

"Hey! Fix him. You turned to a good guy, you shouldn't do this! Titans stop her!" Gizmo began yelling.

"I'm not a good guy. I'm gray." Jinx stated. The panic in Gizmo's face was palpable. "Fine, promise to never ask me to come back again."

"Jesus crist, I promise. He's turning purple!"

Jinx leaned down and tapped Mammoth's shoulder, recalling the child she lodged in his body. Mammoth started taking huge panicking breaths. Finally his color returned to him. After a few moments of wheezing Mammoth lurched to his feet. "I don't much feel like ice cream anymore." He said shakily.

The Titan's cleared a path for the two to exit. Mammoth glared at Starfire with his one good eye as he passed. "Hey Jinx?" Cyborg asked. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"I don't know." She said. Then shuddered. "I don't think I'll ever do that again though."

"Why? It worked so well?" Robin asked.

"It tore me up to kill three people when they were atacking me. I think I'd feel worse if I did it in cold blood." She shuddered again.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Cyborg stated.

"Good Idea." Beastboy commented.

"Are we not going to partake of the iced cream?" Starfire asked, almost in tears.

"I'll buy." Robin laughed.

Authors notes: Well that is it folks. Short and to the point. I didn't recieve any reviews so I have nothing to gauge my performance on. Anyway I have an idea for another story. Hopefully you will like it. You will need to read this first cause the next will be a sequel. Enjoy.


End file.
